


Роман о космических захватчиках и земных повстанцах (Не боевик!)

by Vlada_Voronova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Friendship, Future, Future Tense, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Philosophy, Psychology, Relationship(s), Science Fiction, Social problems, Space Opera, Влада Воронова
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlada_Voronova/pseuds/Vlada_Voronova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Повторяю ещё раз — боёвок здесь не будет, поскольку в названной теме рассматриваются философский, психологический и социальный аспект. А потому речь в романе пойдет о жизни и смерти, о чести и подлости, о любви и ненависти. Кого такое предварение не напугало — читайте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роман о космических захватчиках и земных повстанцах (Не боевик!)

**Author's Note:**

> Джен, оригинальные персонажи, которых много, как и сюжетных линий.
> 
> Внимание! Текст в процессе написания, поэтому его копирование на любые другие ресурсы как полностью, так и частично категорически запрещено.
> 
> Официальный форум автора: http://voronova.freeforums.org Там выложены законченные романы, рассказы и стихи.
> 
> Всеми правами на данное произведение обладает только Влада Воронова (Vlada_Voronova)  
> All rights for the product (writing) are the property of Vlada Voronova (Vlada_Voronova)
> 
> Предупреждение 1: в тексте могут быть мелкие несостыковки вроде той, когда персонажи в одной главе начинают разговор в Лиловой гостиной, а в следующей выходят из Белой веранды. Обусловлено это тем, что я по мере написания вношу в текст незначительные изменения, а выложенные главы заново не заливаю. Когда закончу произведение, тогда и перезалью весь текст.  
> Предупреждение 2: для граждан России возрастной ценз 18+, для всех остальных 13+.

Кафе было полностью кибертизированным — набираешь на панели меню нужный заказ, выбираешь оформление столика и спустя пять минут получаешь желаемое.  
Такие кафе удобны для влюблённых, жаждущих романтического ужина в уединении и не желающих отвлекаться на официанта. Хорошо здесь и домохозяйкам, для которых лучшая приправа к обеду — сплетни о любовниках телезвёзд и сетования на собственных мужей.  
Но для встреч связника и разведчика нелегальной антиправительственной партии киберкафе — скверное место. Здесь везде прослушка службы охраны Имперского Покоя.  
Чтобы выбраться из кафе, не привлекая внимания, пришлось изобразить взбалмошную барышню, которая изводит влюблённого кавалера капризами.  
Связник мгновенно подхватил игру:  
— Ну что ты, лапка, это чудесное кафе, и здесь ничем не воняет. Но если тебе здесь не нравится, мы пойдём в другое.  
На разведчицу и связника не обратили внимания — слишком банальная сцена, чтобы ею интересоваться. Высокую худощавую блондинку и её крепкого черноволосого спутника позабыли спустя минуту после того, как они покинули кафе.  
Разведчица отвела связника к навесу уличной закусочной в двух кварталах от кафе.  
Тот с удивлением смотрел на тележку-кухню под пёстрым навесом, складные столики и стулья, толпу людей возле передвижной витрины-раздатки.  
Разведчица улыбнулась:  
— У тебя это первый рейс?  
— Второй, — смутился связник.  
— Ничего, научишься. Но делай это побыстрее, слишком много жизней зависят от тебя.  
— Я живым охранке не сдамся!  
Разведчица вздохнула:  
— От геройской смерти мало толку. Организации не хватает людей, и если ты погибнешь, связи лишится целый сектор. Ведь далеко не всю информацию можно передавать безличным способом.  
— Я понимаю...  
— Тогда запомни — встречи надо назначать только в точках уличных распродаж и в передвижных закусочных. Здесь никогда не бывает прослушки и видеонаблюдения, а мельтешащая толпа мешает шпионам из охранки, как случайным, так и преднамеренным. Выбрать место для разговора в закусочной попробуй сам.  
— Вон там, — кивнул связник. — Оттуда никто не сможет увидеть наши лица, а значит и прочесть разговор по движению губ.  
— Молодец. Как выбирать правильные места на распродажах я покажу тебе в следующий раз.  
— В следующий раз я и сам сумею найти нужное место. Сегодня же потребую мне всё объяснить.  
— Если у тебя есть тренер — это замечательно, — кивнула разведчица. — А теперь излагай задание.  
— Ты ведь челядинка в личных покоях императорского секретаря.  
— Уборщица, если быть точной. Обязанности личной прислуги исполняет камердинер или камеристка, комнатная обслуга называется горничная и горничник. Челядь — общее название домашней обслуги. В зависимости от ранга, придворные имеют право на разное количество челяди. Подробности посмотри в Придворной Табели о рангах и выучи. Это важно.  
— Да, — кивнул связник. — Я понимаю... Челядь — лучший источник сведений о тиране и его приближённых.  
— Личный секретарь императора имеет право только на уборщика, который отчасти выполняет обязанности горничника. Две трети домашней работы секретарь делает сам. Соответственно, челядинцы моего ранга обслуживают по десять господ, что очень удобно для сбора информации.  
— Я связник, а не тактик. Такие сложности — не моего ума дела.  
— Связники, которые не стали хорошими стратегами и тактиками, долго не живут.  
— Ты опытнее, тебе лучше знать, — согласился связник.  
— Что приказал центр? — спросила разведчица.  
— Секретарь ведёт дневник. Центру нужна его копия.  
— Они что, спятили? На кой чёрт им записки о частной жизни?  
— Меня это тоже удивило, — сказал связник. — При дворе имеются документы гораздо важнее репортажа о снах и желудочно-кишечных проблемах.  
— Приказ есть приказ, напарник. Его не обсуждают. Но всегда полезно знать, почему он отдан.  
— Я постараюсь выяснить.

 

——————————

 

Дневник Тиано Койла,  
секретаря императора Рейля.

Страница первая.

Судьба предопределила мне жизнь серую и неприметную. Я не ропщу, но в то же время не хочу исчезнуть бесследно, как тень. Поэтому и пишу дневник. После моей смерти он будет опубликован, и тогда я спасусь от растворения в безвестности.  
Мой статус в империи ничтожен, однако это не помешало мне стать свидетелем множества тайн, подвигов и преступлений, свершившихся при императорском дворе. Жители империи имеют право знать правду. А потому я расскажу эту правду. Бояться мне уже нечего.  
Вчера врачи подтвердили, что жить мне осталось не более двух месяцев. Я вымолил у них согласие сохранить всё в тайне. Император уволит меня без выходного пособия, едва узнает о болезни. Но если я умру на службе, моя дочь и внук получат пенсию. Сумма её невелика, однако в сочетании с жалованием дочери позволит моей семье хорошо питаться и жить вместо трущоб в хоть сколько-нибудь приличной квартире.  
Нашей касте запрещено иметь семью. Но я переступил через запрет.  
Я знаю, что нарушил этим половину пунктов присяги, за что лишусь права на реинкарнацию и после смерти буду вечно гореть в Аду. Однако, если бы Всеединый Господь наш позволил мне всё начать сначала, я поступил бы точно так же. Даже одна-единственная улыбка Ольсы, драгоценнейшей моей дочери, с лихвой окупит адскую вечность.  
Я бесплоден, как и все мальдены. Но, в отличие от них, всё же сумел познать радость отцовства, когда взял приёмное дитя.  
А год назад Ольса подарила мне внука. Может ли быть большее счастье в жизни, чем услышать, как едва научившийся лепетать малыш старается произнести слово «деда»?  
Нет, я ни о чём не жалею, потому что во всём был прав. И пусть провалятся к чёрту все законы империи, которые я нарушил, добиваясь своего счастья.  
Однако я увлёкся повествованием, забыв дать читателю пояснение об устройстве и обычаях империи. А без такого предварения важные сведения, которые я хочу сообщить, будут непонятны.  
Называется наша империя Данелун. Столица именуется Элевейра и находится на планете Чаннир.  
Красивейшее место в Элевейре — дворец Миаден, резиденция императора.  
Правит Данелуном государь Рейль, одиннадцатый по счёту владыка.  
Дело в том, что каарвы, господствующая раса империи, живут по 370-400 лет, а потому за тридцать веков существования Данелуна правители в нём сменялись всего лишь одиннадцать раз, и погибали в большинстве своём в результате дворцового переворота. Императоров, которые мирно угасли от старости, было всего лишь двое.  
Господство каарвов определяется их многократным превосходством над всеми другими расами галактики. Каарвы втрое сильнее других людей Данелуна, у них выше скорость реакции, выносливость, интеллект и прочие качества. Кроме того, каарвы обладают ментальными способностями и практически вечно сохраняют юность, начиная стареть лишь за два-три года до смерти.  
В силу столь очевидного совершенства каарвов остальные жители Данелуна зовут их не иначе, как Высшие. Каарвов благородного происхождения называют Высочайшие. Каста каарвов делится на семь разрядов, где высшим является первый, коим обладает императорский род. О взаимоотношениях внутри высшей касты я расскажу позже, а сейчас надо продолжить знакомство с империей.  
Кроме каарвов, в Данелуне есть лангары. Это обычные люди, которые живут по обычным законам и обычаям, мало чем отличаясь от коренного населения колониальных планет. Лангары — раса, предназначенная Всеединым работать на благо Данелуна там, где невозможно использовать технологии.  
Третья раса империи — мальдены, существа более совершенные, нежели лангары. Мальдены созданы из лучшего генетического материала, предоставленного лангарами и гиатенами, специально для служения каарвам.  
Хотя называть гиатенов людьми в полном смысле слова и нельзя, отдельные их особи являются превосходным источником качественных геномов. Гиатены — это жители планет, которые империя соблаговолила осчастливить протекторатом. Многого от протекторируемых планет не требуется — всего лишь поставлять нужные полезные ископаемые, генетический материал и рабочую силу для тех сфер производства, на которые нецелесообразно тратить лангаров. Взамен столь необременительного служения империя дарит своим вассалам истинный закон и порядок.  
Несмотря на столь очевидную полезность имперского правления, большинство протекторатов сопротивлялись её волеизъявлениям. Но империя быстро приводила гиатенов к должной им покорности и утверждала неоспоримость своей власти.  
Однако десять лет назад империя столкнулась с планетой, которая проявила невиданные прежде упрямство и тупость. После того, как первичное сопротивление было подавлено, а все правители нового протектората признали власть империи, тамошние гиатены объявили своих законных владык предателями и самовольно создали армию, именуемую Народной, чтобы продолжить бунт против Данелуна. Несмотря на разобщённость этой армии на несколько фронтов и воинств, усмирить бунтарей империя так и смогла, а посему постоянные вооружённые конфликты и локальные войны продолжаются до сих пор.  
Имя мятежной планеты Терриана, но сами террианцы называют её Земля.  
Поскольку сам я мальден, должен сказать о своей расе подробнее. Мы гораздо совершеннее лангаров, не говоря уже о гиатенах, но значительно уступаем каарвам. Срок нашей жизни в среднем 250 лет, а в своём служении мы делимся на ратосов, которые занимаются делами, и файтосов, предназначенных для удовольствия. Лангары, обращаясь к мальденам, говорят «доан» и «доана». Гиатены добавляют к этому титулованию приставку «эль-».  
Я принадлежу к категории ратосов. И это значительно лучше, чем быть файтосом. Срок служения ратосов намного длиннее, а такое постоянство с лихвой окупает отсутствие половой потенции, которой так хвастаются файтосы. Эти постельные игрушки нужны Высшим только пока молоды и свежи, а чуть поизносятся, их вышвыривают в подсобные цехи на коронных фабриках, куда даже лангары наниматься брезгуют.  
А теперь пришло время снова поговорить о каарвах.  
При всём совершенстве у них есть две уязвимых точки — рождение потомства и встреча лилои.  
Женщины-каарвки могут родить не более двоих детей. Мужчины-каарвы способны зачать всего лишь двух потомков. К тому же совпадения периодов плодовитости и бесплодия у супругов редки, а медицина бессильна повлиять на этот цикл. Невозможны для каарвов и искусственное оплодотворение с клонированием, которые столь успешно работают при производстве мальденов. Поэтому супружество для каарвов — решение серьёзное и ответственное, которое никогда не доверяется личной прихоти, именуемой «любовью», как это водится у низших рас.  
Но при этом у каждого каарва есть лилои — вторая половина души, истинная и единственная пара. Встреча лилои отменяет все брачные обязательства. Если в аннулированном браке были рождены дети, то их судьбу решает лилои — забрать в новую жизнь или оставить бывшему супругу. Или же супруге. Второй лилои против детей от предыдущего брака своей половинки не возражает никогда. Наоборот, искренне принимает как собственное горячо любимое потомство. Лилои — это столько супруги, сколько двуединое существо, в котором половинки полностью разделяют все помыслы и чувства друг друга. Я не знаю, как каарвы определяют своего или свою лилои. Но если такая встреча произошла, это понимают сразу все — и сама пара, и все другие каарвы.  
Обычно встреча лилои считается благословением Всеединого, потому что удваивает способности и силы обоих членов пары. Но восемьдесят лет назад случилась встреча лилои, которая поставила под угрозу существование всей империи.

 

——————————

 

* * *

Бармен переключил телевизор с развлекательной передачи на выпуск новостей. Посетители не возражали — события последних дней были несравненно важнее всех поп-кумиров вместе взятых.  
— Сегодня, 29 октября 2209 года войска Восточного фронта Народной армии Российской Федерации, — говорила диктор, — прорвала имперскую блокаду Земли по всему сто девятому космосектору и установила четырнадцать постоянных каналов связи с открытым космосом, что создаёт возможность для широкомасштабных ответных ударов по войскам империи.  
— Ур-р-ааа! — вскочили со стульев большинство посетителей.  
— Нельзя злить империю! — возмутились другие. — Её кара будет ужасна.  
— Не будет, — ответила тёмно-рыжая девушка лет двадцати двух. — Потому что скоро на Земле не останется и тени Данелуна. За последние пять лет Народные армии освободили от имперцев половину планетарных территорий Земли. Космозащита у свободных территорий надёжная, планетарные бои идут только во фронтовых зонах. Фронтовые линии продвигаются в сторону противника, космические атаки, как все вы только что слышали, тоже успешны.  
Один из посетителей, высокий представительный блондин, скользнул презрительным взглядом по её малорослой, тощей и нескладной фигуре, иронично покривил губы, посмотрев на заурядно простоватое лицо с конопушками, на коротко остриженные неумелым парикмахером волосы.  
— Когда Данелун пришлёт подкрепление, от Народных армий не останется и тени.  
— Данелунская армия не всесильна. А её солдаты великолепно умеют драпать. Когда Народная армия вышибла имперцев из Поволжья, вы сами это видели.  
— Да кто ты такая, чтобы судить о силе и мощи Данелуна?!  
— Я землянинка. И Рейлю придётся очень хорошо выучить это слово, чтобы не запинаться, когда будет подписывать акт о безоговорочной капитуляции.  
— Что ты сказала? — рванулся к ней блондин. И замер, увидев на свитере девушки нашивки офицера Восточного фронта Народной армии.  
— Восточники уже здесь? — пробормотал он. — Но ведь Кострома — ничтожно малый городок, что здесь может понадобиться повстанцам?  
— Это мой родной город, — ответила девушка. — И я приехала на побывку. Однако не ожидала, что имперская гниль проникнет даже в столь отдалённый от оккупированных территорий регион.  
— Кучке безумцев не победить имперскую мощь! Вы воюете десять лет, и всё чего добились — так это карательных санкций Данелуна, которые обрушиваются на невиновных!  
— Сопротивление захватчикам ты считаешь преступлением? — ледяным тоном поинтересовалась восточница.  
— Сопротивление? — фыркнул блондин. — Да у вашей армии даже собственной формы нет! Ходите в обносках из секонд-хенда.  
— Воюют не формой, а смекалкой, отвагой и дисциплиной. Если эти достоинства Народных армий в целом и Восточного фронта в частности признал Рейль, то его гиатену не следует спорить со своим хозяином. Кстати, ты знаешь, что слово «гиатен» означает «рабочий скот»? Проще говоря — быдло.  
Блондин возмущённо дёрнулся, но тут же осёкся. Спорить с боевым офицером, да ещё в присутствии сторонников Народных армий — поступок неразумный до идиотизма. Лучше исчезнуть отсюда и поискать развлечений в другом кафе, где посетители более лояльны к Великому Данелуну.  
К девушке подошёл официант, поставил на стол высокий стакан с коктейлем.  
— Натуральный фруктовый микс без алкоголя, — сказал официант. — Все знают, что у кибернетиков сухой закон.  
Девушка хотела отказаться — жалование офицера Народной армии не позволяло таких роскошеств как натуральные фруктовые коктейли, но официант опередил:  
— За счёт заведения. Пейте на здоровье и прогоните всю эту имперскую сволоту побыстрее!  
— Очень быстро не обещаю, но Землю мы от них обязательно избавим.  
Официант улыбнулся:  
— А у вас глаза серо-зелёные.  
— И что? — в голосе девушки прозвучала настороженность.  
— Это красиво. Очень красиво. Удачи вам, офицер.  
Бармен ушёл. Девушка села за столик, сделала глоток коктейля. Отменный вкус!  
В кафе вошёл полицейский патруль — прапорщик и курсант Полицейского училища — и прямиком направились к девушке. Командир патрульной группы, кряжистый мужчина лет сорока пяти, посмотрел на неё с ехидством.  
— Стало быть, ты капитан-лейтенант космофлота Народной армии. Военный билет покажи! И справку об увольнительной.  
Девушка протянула ему пластиковую карточку и листок бумаги. Военный билет прапорщик взял, а справку проигнорировал.  
— Коржакова Дарья Михайловна, — насмешливо прочитал патрульный. — 2187 год рождения. И уже капитан?  
— Капитан-лейтенант, — уточнила Коржакова.  
— Ну-ну... — хмыкнул патрульный. И приказал курсанту: — Тюлегенов! А свяжись-ка с информцентром восточников и сделай запрос на её личный код.  
Патрульный, светлокожий азиат с вьющимися волосами, достал наладонник, ввёл код.  
— Фотка совпадает, — сказал он. — И отметка о краткосрочном отпуске имеется. Дактилокарта у них тоже есть, можем пальцы отсканировать.  
— Не нужно, — ответил прапорщик. И протянул Коржаковой военный билет: — Извините за беспокойство, капитан-лейтенант. Служба.  
— Всё в порядке. Спокойного вам дежурства.  
Коржакова хотела взять билет, но патрульный слишком рано разжал пальцы, и пластиковая карточка едва не упала на пол, но прапорщик успел её вовремя поймать. Вложил в ладонь Коржаковой, улыбнулся смущённо и вышел на улицу.  
— Это стратег, — сказал прапорщик курсанту. — И не абы какой, а не ниже командира стратегического отдела дивизионного масштаба.  
— О чём вы? — не понял курсант.  
— Тюлегенов, ты что, спал на лекциях? Стратеги обрабатывают оперативную информацию и выстраивают наилучшую линию действий из всех возможных. Окончательное решение принимает штаб, но всю предварительную работу делают стратеги.  
— Проще и надёжнее поручить такую работу киберсистеме.  
— Нет, — качнул головой прапорщик. — Киберсистема может просчитать все варианты вероятностей, но принять на их основе по-настоящему креативное решение неспособна. Здесь нужен только человек, причём такой, который мыслит вне принятых стандартов. Сбалансированное сочетание творчества, игры, интуиции и холодного трезвого расчёта — так работают стратеги.  
— Но почему вы думаете, что она стратег?  
— Стать капитаном киберслужбы в двадцать два года способен лишь тот, кто на самом деле служит в других войсках. Это или боец особой группы спецназа, или стратег. Физподготовка у Коржаковой равна нулю, значит она может быть только стратегом.  
— А чем занимается настоящая киберслужба в Народной армии? — спросил Тюлегенов.  
— Тем же, чем и в полиции — обеспечивает слаженную и бесперебойную работу киберсиситем. Только в армии эта и без того хлопотная задача осложняется тем, что выполнять её приходится в боевых условиях. Проще говоря — под обстрелом.  
Курсант поёжился.  
— Товарищ прапорщик, почему бойцам Народных армий запрещено носить военную форму? Документы ведь у них нормальные, а обмундирования нет.  
— Документов у них тоже нет. Военный билет Народной армии законен не больше членского билета неформального клуба цветоводов. В смысле — кружка энтузиастов без официальной регистрации и рейтингового статуса, зато с кучей понтов типа собственного сайта и членских билетов.  
— Извините, товарищ прапорщик, не понял.  
— Это политика, курсант. Пока нет обмундирования, вроде бы и армии нет. Так, кучка вооружённого сброда, за действия которого правительство не отвечает. Тем более, что и правительства законного тоже нет. Военно-гражданские комитеты, которые управляют освобождёнными территориями, главами государств считаться не могут. Это правители временные, исключительно на тот период, пока от имперцев не зачистят всю территорию какой-либо страны. Как только Данелун оттуда вышибут окончательно, сразу же состоятся выборы.  
— Чушь какая-то...  
— Да нет, курсант, это не чушь. Чтобы установить полноценные дипломатические отношения с космическими государствами, земные правительства должны быть законными. А провести легитимные выборы станет возможным только после освобождения всех земных территорий — как планетарных, так и космических.  
— Как всё сложно... — вздохнул Тюлегенов. И задал новый вопрос: — Товарищ прапорщик, вам не странно, что Коржакова ходит по городу в одиночку? Почему стратега, да ещё такого ранга, отпустили без охраны?  
— Это не странно, а глупо. Они там в космосе просто-напросто позабыли, насколько могут быть опасны вечерние улицы, особенно для девушки.  
— Может, проводим её, командир?  
— Ты прав, курсант. Надо сопроводить.  
— Смотрите, товарищ прапорщик, Коржакова выходит.  
Предложению проводить Коржакова удивилась, но отказываться не стала.  
— Только мне в аэропорт. Отпуск заканчивается, я в часть еду.  
— Ничего страшного, отвезём в аэропорт. В полутора кварталах отсюда патрульный флаер.  
Коржакова кивнула.  
— Это было бы отлично. Но как вы сможете оставить пост?  
— Передадим патрулирование подсмене. Идёмте, капитан-лейтенант. Волгоградский аэрс вылетает через полтора часа и опоздавших пассажиров ждать не будет.  
Возле машины Коржакова остановилась.  
— Подождите, — сказала она и кивнула на видеоэкран, установленный на крыше одной из гостиниц. — Кажется, собираются передать что-то очень важное.  
На экране появилась фотография каарва, светловолосого мужчины с фиолетовыми глазами и смуглой кожей. От человеков каарва отличали остроконечные уши, больший размер глаз и гибкие изящные антеннки-рожки на темени.  
— Лаурис Тамриан? — чуть удивлённо проговорила Коржакова. — А он-то какое отношение имеет к Земле?  
Курсант стал читать вслух бегущую строку новостей:  
— Приказом Рейля герцог Лаурис анди-Тамриан, бывший администратор пятнадцатого космосектора директории лямбда-149 назначен губернатором директории кси-224. В директорию кси-224, согласно имперским картам, входит и планета Земля. Заместителем Тамриана назначен граф Киунер анди-Цагалис, в прошлом — камергер императорского двора.  
— Тамриан — серьёзный враг, — сказала Коржакова. — А Цагалиса не знаю... Какой-то придворный хлыщ, утративший фавор.  
— Он очень красивый, — заметил Тюлегенов. — Наверное, соблазнил главную наложницу императора.  
Коржакова фыркнула.  
— Курсант, надо меньше приключенческих телесериалов смотреть и побольше читать информсообщения о Данелуне. У каарвов нет понятия наложниц. Для секса они используют файтосов обоего пола, и ценят их не выше, чем кухонное полотенце. Этот чернокудрый смазливчик проиграл какую-нибудь придворную интригу, за что и поплатился.  
Патрульные глянули на фотографию светлокожего синеглазого каарва с длинными, ниже плеч, густыми вьющимися волосами.  
— Дарья Михайловна, а откуда вы знаете Тамриана? — спросил курсант. — Он ведь прежде не имел никакого касательства к Земле.  
— Курсант, хороший офицер обязан знать всех влиятельных лиц в стане противника и помнить наиболее важные пункты их досье наизусть. Это помогает точнее оценивать оперативную обстановку.  
— Слышал? — процедил прапорщик. — Вам, раздолбаям, об этом и в училище говорят, и на практике, а всё без толку.  
— Дарья Михайловна, — продолжал своё Тюлегенов, — а этот Тамриан, он кто?  
— Умный и хитрый политик, опытный стратег, жесток с противниками империи. В отличие от большинства вельмож, будучи назначенным на должность, всегда работает сам, не пытаясь перекладывать обязанности на простолюдинов и ратосов. У Тамриана лет восемьдесят назад случился какой-то конфликт с императором. С тех пор Тамриана, невзирая на высокое происхождение и выдающиеся таланты, держат на незначительных должностях в провинции. Но когда императору сильно припечёт задницу, он всегда вызывает Тамриана. Но в директорию кси-224 Тамриан назначен впервые.  
— Это опасно для Земли?  
— Очень. Но всё же у Земли есть преимущество — мы сражаемся за жизнь и свободу, а они всего лишь за императорскую благосклонность.  
Курсант посмотрел с недоумением.  
Коржакова усмехнулась:  
— Когда поймёшь, курсант, окажешься в Народной армии.  
— Ещё не хватало! — буркнул прапорщик. — У нас и так кадровый голод.  
— Война не шабашка, прапор. Там убивают. И оправдание этой мерзости может быть только одно: даже нападая — защищать.

 

* * *

— Здесь красивый сад, — сказал Цагалис. — Самый красивый, который я когда-либо видел. Лучше его только сады Миадена. Бамирга — настоящая имперская планета, истинный дом каарвов, где нет ни тени гиатенской мерзости. Даже не верится, что отсюда четыреста пасек до Чаннира.  
— Я рад, что тебе нравится, — ответил Тамриан. — Хоть какое-то удовольствие поимеешь от своего назначения.  
— Лаурис, я не против этой службы. Ты мой лучший друг, и если я могу тебе хоть чем-то помочь...  
— Киунер, что ты несёшь? — перебил Лаурис. — С твоим ли родословием и талантами сидеть в этой дыре?! Какого чёрта ты не отрёкся от знакомства со мной?  
— Это было бы предательством нашей дружбы.  
— Киур, ты идиот! Чего ты добился?  
Киунер улыбнулся.  
— Я только ещё собираюсь добиться кое-чего очень важного, Лаис. Ты раздавишь мятежные поползновения террианских гиатенов и займёшь достойную тебя должность при дворе. А чтобы это произошло побыстрее, я тебе помогу.  
— Я никогда не стану придворным! — разозлился Лаурис. — И ты прекрасно знаешь, почему император не допустит меня ко двору.  
— Ну чёрт с ним, с придворным званием. После победы ты станешь губернатором одного из секторов Чаннира. Это даже лучше — почёта и престижа столько же, а покоя и безопасности гораздо больше.  
— Граф Киунер Цагалис, вы сошли с ума...  
— Герцог Лаурис Тамриан, вы повторяете это уже в семнадцатый раз.  
Киунер шагнул к Лаурису, взял за его за плечи.  
— Лаис, мы знаем друг друга без малого пятьдесят лет, и всё это время ты был мне не только лучшим другом, но и учителем. Без тебя я навечно бы остался всего лишь одним из трёх сотен никому не нужных и не интересных провинциальных графов. Поэтому теперь, когда представилась возможность хотя бы частично вернуть долг, я от такой удачи не откажусь.  
— Что ты несёшь, Киунер, какой ещё долг? Ты ведь сам назвал меня другом!  
— Подумай о сыне, Лаурис.  
— Причём здесь Фианен? Он давно уже взрослый мужчина.  
— Однако очень скоро ему понадобится твоя поддержка. А из любого чаннирского сектора до Элевейры добраться легко и просто, чего не скажешь об окраинных директориях.  
— Ты прав, — опустил голову Лаурис. — Скоро Фианену предстоят нелёгкие времена. Когда хочешь внедрить новшество, это всегда вызывает негодование, даже если новшество спасительно. И особенно сильным будет это негодование, когда новшество опровергает канонизированные ошибки.  
Киунер крепче сжал плечи Лауриса.  
— Когда Фианен обнародует своё открытие, ты должен быть рядом с ним. Не исключено, что император закроет на какое-то время его лабораторию, а для учёного это тяжелейший удар.  
— Ободрить сына я могу и по визифону.  
— Нет, Лаис. Когда нам трудно, мы нуждаемся в живом присутствии тех, кого любим.  
Лаурис убрал руки Киунера.  
— Император никогда не позволит мне жить в столице.  
— После того, как ты полностью усмиришь бунт здешнего быдла, император отменит запрет. Данелун десять лет не может справиться с террианцами. Такого в истории империи ещё не было. А потому император вынужден будет щедро отблагодарить того, кто избавит Данелун от этого позора.  
— Боюсь, для этого придётся избавить космос от Террианы.  
— Ну так избавь, — пожал плечами Киунер.  
— Имперская армия безуспешно пытается сделать это уже десять лет. Но каждый раз вынуждена отступать и предлагать мирное соглашение. Однако его принимает лишь правительство Террианы. А Народные армии зализывают раны и снова поднимают бунт.  
— Плевать на имперскую армию! Теперь вояками командуешь ты, а тебе, в отличие от всех этих отупевших генералов, нетрудно будет изыскать способ истребить террианцев. Затем ты заселишь планету гиатенами, чья порода полезна империи, и Терриана начнёт приносить всю ту прибыль, на которую реально способна. В крайнем случае, если террианцы окажутся излишне хитры и упрямы, ты уничтожишь планету как источник скверны. Уничтожают ведь осиные гнёзда, чтобы избавить дом от вредителей.  
Лаурис сделал несколько шагов, сорвал розу.  
— Смотри, какой красивый цветок... Во всей вселенной нет ничего прекраснее. На Чаннире такие растут только в императорском дворце. А на Терриане розами засажена треть городских клумб. И в каждом крестьянском огороде непременно есть парочка розовых кустов. Для террианцев роза — обыденность, на которую никто не обращает внимания.  
— У Террианы другой состав почвы. А для Миадена землю собирали со всех концов галактики. И потому там могут расти любые цветы, даже столь экзотичные, как роза.  
— Киунер, создать такой сад можно только ценой долгих и огромных трудов.  
— Я знаю, но почему ты вообще заговорил о цветах?  
— А почему ты думаешь, что переделать вредоносную планету в полезную будет легче, чем из бесплодной почвы сделать сад?  
Киунер склонил голову.  
— Прости, я сказал глупость. Но Лаис, — Киунер посмотрел на друга, — ты ведь непревзойдённый стратег! Ты сможешь решить террианскую проблему быстрее, чем кто бы то ни было в империи. А я выполню любой приказ моего губернатора.  
— Спасибо, Киур.  
— Лаис, если речь зашла о столь серьёзных вещах... Пообещай, что сразу по возращении в империю ты женишься. Род анди-Тамриан на грани пресечения. А такого допускать нельзя!  
— Перестань. Мне таких разговоров хватает от Фианена.  
— Который тоже не спешит обзавестись потомками. Засел в своей лаборатории, как заноза под ногтем — пока вытащишь, намучаешься... Лаис, пресечение высокородной фамилии — это не шутки! Крепкость высоких родов — единственное, на чем держится империя.  
— Я знаю, Киур, знаю. Но... я всё же буду ждать возвращения Альдины. Моя лилои вернётся, Киур. Круг реинкарнации замкнётся, и Альдина возродится.  
— Само собой. Но одному лишь Всеединому известно, в каком виде вернётся твоя лилои. А если это будет мужчина? Тогда надежды на укрепление фамилии не останется. Лаис, лилои всегда безоговорочно принимают потомков своей пары! Особенно когда роду грозит пресечение... Лаис, у тебя осталось ещё одно зачатие! Реализуй его и жди спокойно лилои, не боясь за будущее своей фамилии.  
Лаурис отвернулся, сделал несколько шагов по парковой дорожке.  
— Я всё понимаю, Киур. Но не могу... Для тех, кто знал близость с лилои, механический трах невыносим.  
— Но ведь ты занимаешься сексом с файтосами обоего пола.  
— Сбрасывание сексуального напряжения с файтосами ничего общего с настоящим сексом не имеет.  
— Я знаю, Лаис. Все это знают. Но если ты представишь, что в твоей постели вместо жены-каарвки лежит файтоска, то без проблем сможешь зачать наследника.  
Лаурис криво усмехнулся:  
— Такой совет может дать только тот, кто никогда не видел лилои-пару.  
— Я действительно никогда воочию не видел пар лилои, но...  
— Нет, — перебил Лаурис. — Никаких «но» тут быть не может. Альдина погибла, когда ребёнку, которого она носила, было уже два месяца. Я слышал биение их сердец. И смерть тоже слышал. Поэтому я буду ждать их возвращения. К тому же, — Лаурис улыбнулся, — Альдина может вернуться вместе с ребёнком. Ведь она уже сумела подарить мне старшего наследника всего лишь через месяц после нашей первой встречи. Почему бы ей не сделать это ещё раз?  
Киунер досадливо дёрнул плечом.  
— Император до сих пор впадает в ярость, когда при нём произносится твоё имя. Шутка ли — увести у него жену за две недели до родов! Вы что, потерпеть не могли? Император ведь не препятствовал Закону Лилои, он всего лишь просил вас подождать со свадьбой. И за эту отсрочку вы получили бы великие милости от престола! Но вам невмоготу оказалось... Вот и мотаешься до сих пор по самым вонючим и низшим провинциям империи.  
— Я ни о чём не жалею, Киунер. И никогда не жалел. Если бы всё повторилось, я поступил бы так же.  
— Но почему?!  
Лаурис смущённо улыбнулся, пожал плечами.  
— Альдина тяжело переносила беременность. Я решил спросить ребёнка, почему он мучает мою лилои. Установить ментальный контакт с восьмимесячным плодом было нелегко, но спустя две недели попыток у меня получилось. Однако вопрос я задать не успел, потому что едва не задохнулся от боли и одиночества, которые терзали ребёнка. Он не хотел мучить Альдину, совсем не хотел. Но ребёнку было плохо, и это влияло на женщину, которая его носила. Чтобы помочь Альдине, я стал успокаивать дитя, говорить ему, что всё будет хорошо. И тут почувствовал, как ребёнок назвал меня отцом. Я растерялся, не зная, что ответить, но Альдина вдруг начала плакать и твердить, что не хочет отдавать ребёнка императору, что это только её дитя. Выдержать слёзы лилои невозможно, это страшнее люbr /бой пытки. Я увёз Альдину в свой дом. И две недели спустя у нас родился Фианен.  
Киунер ошеломлённо охнул.  
— Так это ты спровоцировал Альдину забрать у императора наследника? Мне говорили, что поначалу она и в мыслях такого не держала.  
— Да, — кивнул Лаурис. — Это всё из-за меня. Мой ментальный контакт с ребёнком зацепил и Альдину, пробудив её материнские чувства. Но моя лилои никогда об этом не пожалела. Она была только рада.  
— Император знает о том, что ты сделал с Альдиной?  
— Да. Он сильный менталист, и сразу всё понял.  
Киунер провёл ладонью по лицу.  
— Все называют встречу с лилои благословением Всеединого, но на самом деле это кошмар.  
— Лилои — наивысшее из благословений, Киунер. Когда ты увидишь лилои-пару, сам поймёшь. А я всей душой надеюсь, что Всеединый благословит тебя встречей с лилои уже в этой жизни.

 

——————————

 

Дневник Тиано Койла,  
секретаря императора Рейля.

Страница вторая.

Поначалу я, как и все при дворе, считал поступок герцога Лауриса анди-Тамриана бесчестным и грязным, но так было лишь до тех пор, пока я не встретил в квартале для лагнаров Ольсу.  
Да, моя дочь — лангарка. А как иначе она смогла бы родить мне внука?  
Официально Ольса считается моей племянницей. Мне пришлось немало потрудиться, чтобы подтасовать документы и получить на их основании опекунство.  
Родство с низшей расой для мальдена фатально, потому что лишает всех надежд на карьеру. Особенно если этот мальден относится к категории ратосов и служит при дворе. Мне настоятельно рекомендовали отречься от столь оскорбительного родства и продать Ольсу в питомник для файтосов, но я поступил иначе.  
И не переменил бы решения, предложи мне Всеединый начать всё заново.  
Для тех же, кто захочет напомнить мне, что лангары не люди, а полуживотные, которые лишь немногим выше быдла-гиатенов, я скажу, что Ольсы это не касается. Она — особенная. В её крови нет ни капли присущей низшим расам скверны.  
Я счастлив, что Всеединый благословил меня встречей с Ольсой, позволив познать радость отцовства.  
Поэтому я считаю, что герцог Тамриан был целиком и полностью прав. А императору следовало быть сдержаннее в своих сексуальных развлечениях. Ещё будучи принцем, он столь пресытился в разврате, что даже самый изощрённый секс с файтосами больше его не удовлетворял. Он захотел экзотики на грани извращения — секса с лангарами. Назвать скотоложством в полном смысле слова такой секс нельзя, но и достойным принца развлечением считать невозможно. Принц Рейль занялся бы ещё сексом с гиатенами!  
Но бедой империи стали отнюдь не извращения его высочества. Проблема в том, что, трахаясь с лангарками, он не озаботился контрацепцией и израсходовал оба зачатия на полуживотных.  
Лангарки вместе с их отродьем были уничтожены вскоре после осеменения. Что, впрочем, не вернуло принцу возможности продолжить род.  
Однако именно бесплодие помогло Рейлю стать императором.  
Кончина предыдущего государя была внезапной, и придворные не успели разделиться на партии, лоббирующие собственных кандидатов в преемники императора. Поэтому им всем нужна была временная фигура на престоле, иными словами — отсрочка, которая позволила бы группировкам собраться с силами и протолкнуть к высшей власти своего ставленника.  
Бесплодие Рейля гарантировало отсутствие законных наследников, а потому позволяло с лёгкостью заменить одну ветвь династии другой. Поэтому все придворные клики легко и быстро договорились о коронации Рейля, второго племянника покойного императора.  
Но интриганы просчитались. Вскоре после восшествия на престол новый государь сумел так упрочить свою власть, что ни у кого не возникало и тени мысли о его замене. Империя превратилась в монолит, управляемый твёрдой рукой, и начала новую череду экспансий, которые превзошли успехом все предыдущие.  
Однако могущество Данелуна стало и его слабостью. Жёстко централизованной империи будет чрезвычайно тяжело пережить смену династии. И в первую очередь невзгоды обрушатся на придворную знать — в случае перемены династической ветви почти все они потеряют нынешние доходы и статусы. А поскольку от несчастных случаев не застрахован никто, и гибель предыдущего императора прямое этому доказательство, о продлении жизни нынешнего государя стали молиться даже те, кто поначалу противодействовал его власти.  
Два с половиной столетия молитв возымели силу. Возможность третьего зачатия бывает у каарвов чрезвычайно редко, но такое всё же случается, и император оказался благославлённым этой удачей.  
На сей раз он не растратил живое семя на очередную лангарку, а сумел оплодотворить законную жену, взятую в одном из самых знатных вельможных семейств Данелуна.  
Но прихоти судьбы непредсказуемы. Супруга императора повстречала лилои. И виноват в этом не кто иной, как сам государь, которому следовало запереть жену на весь период беременности в уединённых покоях, окружив свитой, состоящей только из мальденов. Не сделав этого, Рейль вновь допустил преступную небрежность, за что и поплатился.  
К несчастью, за его глупость придётся расплачиваться всей империи.  
За пределы двора этот скандал пока не вышел, но может обнародоваться в любое мгновение, и тогда власть императора сильно пошатнётся. Данелун простит своему государю почти всё, но именно почти. Император может безнаказанно творить многие непотребства и даже в открытую трахаться с полузверюшками, однако ни малейших махинаций с Законом Лилои каарвы не допустят. Лилои — это не просто закон. Это их религия, мировоззрение, образ жизни, да и сама сущность каарвов... А согласно Закону Лилои, Альдина немедленно после встречи с Лаурисом должна была переехать в его дом, дождаться там родов, и уже тогда единовластно решать, кого назвать отцом ребёнка — бывшего супруга или нынешнего. Однако сын императора, рождённый в чужом доме, обладает лишь частичным правом на престолонаследие. Потому-то Рейль и пошёл на вышеупомянутую махинацию.  
Но судьба не прощает попыток ею манипулировать. Император вообще лишился сына. А может лишиться и престола, если вся эта история дойдёт до каарвского простонародья, которое в соблюдении Закона Лилои гораздо твёрже знати. Особо ярыми его блюстителями являются каарвы седьмого и шестого разряда, иными словами — две трети каарвского общества.  
Кейль-герцог Фианен анди-Тамриан, несмотря на то, что был зачат Рейлем, оказался истинным сыном лилои, одарённым особыми совершенствами. Кроме воистину божественной красоты и отменного здоровья, он обладает невероятной глубиной и прозорливостью ума, что позволило ему уже в двадцать пять лет стать главой одной из лучших лабораторий империи. Занимается лаборатория проблемами репродукции каарвов, и, как поговаривают, Фианену почти удалось решить задачу искусственного оплодотворения.  
Если это действительно так, множество высоких фамилий империи будут спасены от пресечения.  
Однако при дворе кейль-герцог до сих пор не принят. Фианен боготворит своего приёмного отца Лауриса и ненавидит императора, в открытую заявляя, что тот приказал убить Альдину, мать Фианена.  
Герцогиня погибла, когда Фианену было пятнадцать, и её смерть — самый настоящий несчастный случай, в истинности которого не сомневается даже герцог Лаурис. Но Фианен ничего не желает слышать.  
Ситуация осложняется тем, что герцогиня на момент смерти была беременна девочкой, а Фианен с семи лет мечтал, чтобы у него была сестрёнка.  
Если быть до конца честным, то я думаю, что обвинения кейль-герцога полностью обоснованы. Император действительно распорядился уничтожить герцогиню, едва узнал о её беременности от лилои.  
Пока Фианен остаётся единственным потомком супруги императора, пусть и бывшей, кто-нибудь из его детей может стать законным наследником престола. А в условиях кризиса власти наличие наследника прямой линии — например, внука — станет одним из самых надёжных способов удержать корону.  
Подозреваю, что Фианен до сих пор не женат именно по этой причине — не хочет отдавать своих детей императору. Но как только государь изыщет способ принудить Фианена к супружеству, кейль-герцог обречён стать машиной для воспроизводства. Спасти его от этой участи может только лилои.  
Но редко, очень редко каарвам выпадает удача повстречать истинную пару.

 

——————————

 

* * *

— Товарищ контр-адмирал, разрешите войти? — замерла Коржакова на пороге кабинета.  
— Входи, Дарья Михайловна, — ответил сухощавый крепкий мужчина сорока двух лет с чёрными глазами и с седыми, как лунь, волосами. — Чаю хочешь?  
— Если зелёный, то хочу.  
— Зелёный, зелёный — другого не держим. — Адмирал придвинул Дарье стакан. — Что скажешь, стратег? Тамриан начал строительство укреплений по точкам Альфа-08, Кси-14 и Пи-44. Какие идеи на счёт контрмер?  
— Тамриан — хороший стратег, — сказала Дарья. — Но всей ситуации изучить не успел, для этого ему ещё двое суток надо. Товарищ контр-адмирал, можно карту?  
Адмирал нажал кнопку на панели управления и над столом для совещаний появилась трёхмерная карта космического сектора. Три точки на ней горели красным. Стратег взяла указку, подошла к карте и синим цветом подсветила три новых точки.  
— Мы можем атаковать здесь, здесь и здесь, — сказала стратег. — К этому Тамриан пока не готов.  
Адмирал обдумал предложение, кивнул и высветил новую точку.  
— И тогда, — сказал он, — дивизия сможет взять форт Ванкель и закрепиться в нём. Это превратит тамрианскую линию обороны в пшик. И очень дорогостоящий пшик. Умно, стратег, умно. Однако без приказа генштаба я столь масштабную операцию начать не могу. А согласование потребует времени, которого у нас нет. Если не открыть наступление в ближайшие десять часов, преимущество будет потеряно. Но без поддержки с флангов нам на занятой позиции не удержаться.  
— На флангах у нас вторая и четырнадцатая дивизии. В экстренных случаях они могут прислать помощь, не запрашивая генштаб.  
— Экстренным случаем, стратег, станет только внезапная массированная атака имперцев. Тогда я смогу действовать по обстановке. А Тамриан не настолько глуп, чтобы начинать контрудар с кондачка.  
— Тамриан — способный военачальник, однако этого не скажешь обо всех его подчинённых. Если какому-нибудь майору ударят в голову расистские амбиции, и он решит наглядно показать нам, сколь ничтожные мы существа...  
Адмирал задумчиво смотрел на карту.  
— Одна мелкая стычка при умело выстроенных условиях может перейти в грандиозную баталию. Но я не кибрепроекциями играю, стратег. У меня люди живые.  
— Я знаю, товарищ контр-адмирал. Но вы видели, как в горах отводят снежные лавины? Один-два выстрела — и тонны снега уходят в пропасть безопасным для людей маршрутом.  
— Стратег, давай без метафор! У дивизии не хватит сил на задуманную тобой атаку.  
— Это если в лобовую переть. А можно ударить по тылам.  
Дарья выделила на карте куб.  
— Смотрите, товарищ контр-адмирал... Это участок барона Урвиуса. Отдалённый от ставки Тамриана, незначительный и никому не интересный. Даже вам. Но в тылу этой позиции имеется естественная подпространственная складка, которая выходит вот сюда.  
Адмирал присвистнул.  
— Да это же... Не слабо. Лучшей точки для удара по все трём направлениям и не придумать. Однако у нас нет транспорта для полёта через подпространственые складки. Не отбили пока у имперцев ни одного пригодного для этого фрегата.  
— А фрегат и не нужен. Если с каркаса утилизатора снять лазерораспылители, пассажиров транспортировать он будет лучше любого фрегата. И загрузка у него выше — как личным составом, так и тяжёлым вооружением. Погрешность разброса на точке назначения всего лишь восемь сотых по шкале Лорана.  
— Коржакова, ты что несёшь?!  
— Мы всё проверили, товарищ контр-адмирал. Когда вы приказали обеспечению за сутки очистить зону восемь от космического мусора, его же надо было куда-то девать... А распылители перегорели бы, они на такую интенсивную работу не рассчитаны. Им неделя нужна. Дежурный пришёл к нам и попросил совета. Технари предложили скинуть мусор в подпространственную складку зоны одиннадцать — выход из неё всё равно никогда и никому не понадобится. Техслужба сделала небольшую модификацию мобильных утилизаторов и объединила их в общий каркас. Объём и масса предполагаемого груза оказались впечатляющими. Я попросила упаковать часть мусора в списанные контейнеры погабаритней, чтобы удобнее было высчитывать погрешность, снабдила контейнеры метками, а дежурных в одиннадцатой зоне попросила снять данные.  
— И в один из контейнеров села сама, — зло процедил генерал.  
— Мне нужна была уверенность, что крейсеры и десантные капсулы не пострадают. Как вы совершенно верно заметили, товарищ контр-адмирал, в настоящей операции будут участвовать не киберпроекции, а живые люди, поэтому стратег обязан проверить не только переброску, а вообще всё, что только возможно проверить.  
— Коржакова, а для чего к стратегическому отделу прикреплена команда испытателей? Чтобы они вас за пятки выдёргивали, когда вы бошки свои многомудрые в очередное дерьмо макнёте?!  
— Испытатели были с нами как напарники.  
— Ты стратег, Коржакова! Твое дело — за компьютером сидеть, а не по полигонам шляться.  
— Я никогда не пошлю людей испытывать систему, за которую не могу дать хотя бы семидесяти процентов гарантии.  
Адмирал побагровел.  
— Ещё один фортель и ты рядовой пойдёшь в обеспечение! Не хочешь работать головой, будешь работать шваброй!  
— В таком случае подписывайте приказ о разжаловании прямо сейчас.  
Адмирал досадливо шлёпнул ладонью по столу.  
— Коржакова, когда ты поймёшь — стратеги в любой армии на особом счету. Ваша ценность...  
— Наша ценность — победа с наименьшей кровью. И с минимальными финансовыми затратами, что для армии, живущей на народные пожертвования, жизненно важно. А какими средствами стратеги этого достигают, не касается никого.  
Адмирал вздохнул.  
— Ладно, Дарья Михайловна, об этом после поговорим. Сейчас доложи подробнее, что за пропускник вы там сделали.  
— Технари заканчивают доводку. Интенсивность транспортировки будет равна двум фрегатам, но точка выхода только одна, поэтому главной проблемой становится развозка. Такая концентрация живой силы и техники в одной точке не должна быть дольше получаса. А потому мне нужно точно знать, к каким точкам привязывать развозочные маршруты.  
Адмирал укрупнил выделенный куб.  
— Для нас главное — не переоценить силы. Выход из складки очень удобный, даёт огромные возможности... Но всё, что мы реально можем сделать в этой ситуации — взять форт Ванкель, и не больше. Забудем об этом, увлечёмся — имперцы нас уничтожат. И не только нас. Однако просто взять форт мало. Надо сделать его частью оборонительно-наступательной системы Земли. А как?  
Дарья немного уменьшила карту.  
— Установить здесь и здесь по космобазе, наладить между ними и фортом полноценную коммуникацию, а базы соединить через подпространство с нынешними позициями. Генштаб получит оборонительную линию, через которую имперцам надо будет прорываться утроенными силами. А у нас наоборот будет роскошный плацдарм для масштабного наступления.  
Адмирал фыркнул презрительно и сказал с ядовитостью.  
— Гениально! Можешь считать, что зачёт по тактике за первый семестр первого курса ты сдала. А теперь объясни, где ты базы брать собираешься?  
— Если объединить пять эйно-линкоров в одну конструкцию, будет прекрасная база.  
— Великолепно! Ещё одна гениальная мысль! Однако эйно-линкоры не фрегаты. Они есть только у каарвов.  
— Ну так мы же и захватим космофорт каарвов! В Ванкеле есть полная линкорная эскадра. Если, конечно, нашим доблестным бойцам хватит ума не уничтожить её в процессе захвата.  
— Коржакова, ты что, анашой обкурилась? Раньше столь глупых мыслей у тебя не появлялось. На кой чёрт нужна каарвская техника, если управлять её киберсистемой могут только сами каарвы? Все разговоры об адаптации для землян так и остаются разговорами.  
— Нет, товарищ контр-адмирал, адаптация уже неделя как стала реальностью.  
— Что? — привстал адмирал.  
— Да. Каарвской техникой можно управлять.  
— Почему мне не поступало депеши об этом?  
Дарья улыбнулась.  
— Потому что наши техники только сегодня закончили все тесты. Часа через два пришлют рапорт.  
Адмирал шлёпнулся на стул.  
— Наши техники? Но как?  
— Точнее — это были не техники, а электрик из обеспечения. Он перепаял в каарвском беспилотнике кое-какие детали на наши, и заработала их ПО-шка с нашей как миленькая. Сама под неё адаптировалась и все сопутствующие программы адаптировала. Интерфейс остался прежним, так что пользователей переучивать не придётся.  
— Так, Коржакова, подожди. Я что-то недопонял. Как наш электрик оказался среди научного персонала генштаба?  
— Это киберсистемы беспилотников оказалась среди наших электриков. Я выковыряла пять штук в сбитых агрегатах и принесла ремонтникам. Сказала, что надо подогнать систему под наш беспилотник. Кто первым справится — тому двойной обед и сутки внеочередного отгула.  
— И что, — не поверил адмирал, — нашёлся умелец?  
— Да.  
— А каарвенская система киберконтроля? Она не помешала?  
— В мусорном ведре ей это оказалось весьма затруднительно.  
— Как в мусорном ведре?! — окончательно заморочился адмирал.  
— Я же сказала, что электрик заменил в каарвском системнике две детальки. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы их система полностью подстроилась под нашу. Сама. Сработал так называемый «искусственный интеллект».  
— Так просто?!  
— Ну-у... Не совсем. Я им не сказала, что это каарвская техника. Ремонтники думали, что я принесла ноу-хау союзников, которое плохо контачит с нашими системами. Надо адаптировать. Они и адаптировали.  
— Какие ещё союзники? — нахмурился адмирал.  
— Были ведь разговоры о совместных действиях с Юго-Восточным воинством. Я сказала, что это китайская разработка. Всем известно, что поднебесники делают отличные киберсистемы, но стандарты у них не всегда совпадают с общепринятыми, поэтому часто нужны переходники и адаптаторы. Поскольку космофура с адаптаторами попала под обстрел, надо сделать их самим.  
— Ремонтники и сделали.  
— Да.  
Адмирал встал, прошёлся по кабинету.  
— Устроила ты цирк, Дарья Михайловна... Стратег, блин. Я в психушку скоро попаду с твоими фортелями!  
— Но ведь всё получилось.  
Адмирал задумчиво смотрел на карту.  
— А среди каарвских беспилотников есть рабочие экземпляры?  
— Увы... У всех двигатели разбиты в хлам. Поэтому я и говорю — надо втолковать бойцам, чтобы захватывали технику противника, а не уничтожали.  
— Ладно, об этом после, — сказал адмирал. — Сейчас главное, чтобы до имперцев не дошла информация, что у нас вскрыли их системы... Предателей здесь, к сожалению, хватает. Так что секретность устанавливать, боюсь, уже поздно.  
— Так не устанавливайте. По-первости имперцы всё равно не поверят, что какое-то там террианское быдло способно вскрыть их технологии и обратить против бывших хозяев. А после взятия форта Ванкель это и без данелунских шпионов станет известно всей галактике. Сделать нужно совсем другое — озаботить учёных как можно скорее сделать собственные разработки на основе вскрытых технологий каарвов. Имперцы быстро придумают, как блокировать собственную технику, и тогда Восточный фронт будет уничтожен. Но если у нас появится собственная техника, мы окажемся с каарвами на равных. Мы сможем не просто воевать, а побеждать!  
— Это можно сделать, только если избавиться от предательских правительств Земли и от продажной швали в генштабе.  
— Андрей Иванович, — подошла к адмиралу Дарья, — вы ведь сами учили меня, что проблемы надо решать по мере их поступления. Сейчас первая проблема — взять Ванкель так, чтобы не только под трибунал не угодить за самоуправство, но и по медальке заработать. Если мы станем героями хотя бы на три дня, это позволит нам вынудить генштаб вплотную заняться разработкой новой техники. А дальше, после первых настоящих побед, можно будет говорить и об объединении Народных армий, и о смене правительства.  
— Замахи у тебя...  
— Я стратег, товарищ контр-адмирал. И обязана видеть ситуацию дальше завтрашнего дня и даже послезавтрашнего.  
Адмирал вдруг рассмеялся.  
— Так ты говоришь, что обычный электрик хакнул супертехнику сверхцивилизации только потому, что не знал, кто её бывшие владельцы?  
— Так точно, товарищ контр-адмирал.  
— Как думаешь, стратег, если бойцы узнают об этом накануне сражения, будут сражаться успешнее?  
— Скорее да, чем нет. Но шапкозакидательное настроение вредно не меньше, чем обречённическое. Всё хорошо в меру. А вот каарвов такое известие заставит насторожиться. Поэтому наш второй удар должен быть неожиданным вдвойне.  
— Это проблема завтрашнего дня. Свободна, стратег. Теперь мне нужен командир разведотдела. Спровоцировать имперцев на нападение в нужное время и в нужном месте — прямая обязанность разведки. А ты подготовь документы для перевода электрика в техслужбу стратегического отдела. И придумай, как оповестить личный состав о его победе. Как ты сама сказала, чтобы и головокружение от из лишнего самомнения не началось, но при этом чтобы каждый до самых печёнок понял — каарвы не сверхсущества, а противник, которого надо разбить, и который будет разбит!  
— Есть, товарищ контр-адмирал.

 

* * *

— Курсант Тюлегенов! — рявкнул динамик под потолком аудитории. — К директору!  
Сабир вскочил с места, взглядом спросил разрешения у преподавателя и выскочил в коридор. Директор не терпел опозданий.  
Но почему вызывает? Ничего такого особо Сабир не вытворил — драка с курсантами-речниками серьёзным проступком не считается, и если о ней станет известно, пистон Сабиру и двум его одногруппникам куратор вставлять будет, а директору такими мелочами заниматься не к лицу.  
В кабинете вместо директора сидел какой-то незнакомый чин в гражданском.  
— Присаживайтесь, — велел он Сабиру.  
Чин положил перед Сабиром фотографию.  
— Вы знаете эту женщину?  
Сабир глянул на снимок Коржаковой.  
— Возможно — знаю, возможно — нет. А кто вы такой, чтобы задавать вопросы?  
Чин показал удостоверение. «Цапиков Валерий Геннадьевич. Майор службы безопасности военно-гражданского комитета Поволжского округа Российской Федерации».  
— Так вы знаете эту женщину? — повторил вопрос Цапиков.  
— Отчасти. Я проверял у неё документы на патрулировании. Военный билет был на имя Коржаковой Дарьи Михайловны.  
— Курсант Тюлегенов, вы запоминаете каждого, у кого проверяете документы?  
— Вообще-то патруль обязан это делать... Просто так документы не проверяют, только если человек вызывает подозрения. Нам был звонок, что в таком-то кафе, за таким-то столиком сидит Инга Рамирова, террористка, которая находится в федеральном розыске и фотографию которой вчера показывали по центральным телеканалам. Ёжику понятно, что в Костроме Рамировой делать нечего, зато везде есть психи, которым мерещится невесть что, и пакостники, охочие до скверных шуток. Однако сигнал проверить мы обязаны. Сходства между Коржаковой и Рамировой не было ни малейшего, документы у Коржаковой оказались в порядке, претензий к патрулю она не имела.  
— И всё же, Тюлегенов, почему вы так хорошо её запомнили?  
Сабир похлопал себя по курсантским погонам.  
— Коржакова всего лишь на два года старше меня, а уже капитан. Такое кому хочешь запомнится.  
— Почему вы решили её проводить? Откуда вы знали, что это стратег дивизии?  
— Догадаться несложно, — усмехнулся Сабир. — Откуда бы в её возрасте такие погоны, если не из стратегического отдела?  
— Во всех этих самопровозглашённых армиях нет погон. А девица двадцати двух лет капитанское звание может и другим способом получить.  
— Девицы, которые карьеру предпочитают делать тем способом, на который вы намекаете, в Народные армии не идут.  
— А ты уважаешь Народные армии?  
— Ещё бы! Они Землю защищают.  
— Курсант, они не защищают Землю, а подставляют под удар империи! Сейчас, когда у Земли появилась возможность добиться неслыханно мягких условий протектората, народнячники продолжают военные действия. Обозлённый император, вместо того, чтобы посылать в бой второсортных гиатенов, направит сюда парочку настоящих армейских батальонов, и тогда от Народных армий не останется даже пыли! А на Земле будет установлен самый жестокий оккупационный режим из всех возможных.  
Сабир глянул исподлобья.  
— Если каарвы и правда такие могучие, то почему они десять лет отсиживаются за спинами гиатенов, которых сами же называют низшей расой?  
— До сих пор Земля не являлась для Данелуна хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзным противником, однако народнячники вынудят императора заняться нами вплотную.  
— Это ничего не изменит, — ответил Сабир. — Каарвы — шакалы. Шакалами они и останутся при любом раскладе. Зато Народная армия — настоящие воины.  
— Курсант, рассуждения о политике — не твоего ума дело!  
— Перечитайте Конституцию РФ. Принимать политические решения — моя гражданская обязанность. Или вы, господин Цапиков, не знаете, что такое референдум?  
— Сейчас военный режим, Тюлегенов, и рассуждать о референдумах нелепо.  
— Военный режим, господин Цапиков, ни одну из конституционных норм не отменил. Больше того, он сам регулируется Конституцией — есть там статья о чрезвычайном положении. И мне очень странно, что майор СБ ВГК не знает о том, что известно любому восьмикласснику муниципальной школы.  
— Ты, курсант, не умничай.  
Сабир усмехнулся — разговор стал напоминать древний, но вечно живой анекдот о курсанте и проверяющем из штаба. Судя по тому, как шевельнул желваками Цапиков, он тоже вспомнил этот анекдот.  
Цапиков положил перед Сабиром лист бумаги.  
— Подписывай, Тюлегенов.  
Сабир прочитал бумагу. Это оказались показания о том, что патрульная группа, в состав которой входил Тюлегенов, задержала за дебош в кафе Коржакову Дарью Михайловну. Задержанная находилась в состоянии опьянения и имела при себе три дозы запрещённых психотропных веществ. Коржакова угрожала членам патрульной группы и их семьям жестокой расправой со стороны боевиков вооружённого бандформирования под названием «Восточный фронт». Испугавшись угроз, патруль отпустил Коржакову без составления протокола. Однако курсант Тюлегенов всё же набрался решимости и признался службе безопасности военно-гражданского комитета. Он раскаивается в своей минутной слабости и впредь обещает самую активную помощь следственной бригаде в поимке преступницы.  
— Я не буду подписывать этот бред! — твёрдо сказал Сабир.  
— Курсант, тебе форму носить надоело? Так сегодня же вылетишь из училища с волчьим билетом!  
Сабир поёжился, но ответил твёрдо:  
— Я ничего подписывать не буду.  
— Тюлегенов, ВГК умеет ценить тех, кто оказывает ему поддержку. Гарантирую, что ты окончишь училище досрочно, и не лейтенантом, а старлеем.  
— Чтобы после до конца жизни ходить с клеймом предателя? Нет.  
— Тюлегенов, поосторожнее в словах. Называть выполнение приказов законной власти предательством, это, знаешь ли, трибуналом пахнет. Подписывай!  
— Нет, — качнул головой Сабир. — Не подпишу.  
— Кто тебе эта Коржакова — сестра, невеста? Какого ... ты за неё тут мазу тянешь?  
— Интересные у вас речи, господин Цапиков. Как по содержанию, так и по стилю. Вы когда и где срок отбывать изволили?  
— Что? — Цапиков глянул на него с брезгливым удивлением.  
— Стиль речи у вас как у мелкоуголовного элемента. Зато содержание высказываний как у преступника с одной из самых тягчайших статей — измена Родине.  
— Да я тебя, сучонка, на нарах сгною! — вскочил Цапиков. — За наркодилерство, падла, сядешь! Тебя сейчас же возьмут с дозой на кармане.  
— Прекратить! — рявкнул от двери директор училища.  
Директор, полковник МВД, невысокий худощавый блондин с резкими угловатыми движениями, вошёл в кабинет. Вперил в Цапикова гневный взгляд и сказал:  
— Не зарывайся, майор. ВГК хотел, чтобы курсант, отказавшийся подписать вашу бумажку, был отчислен. Я приказ выполнил — курсант Тюлегенов отчислен. А потому вам здесь делать больше нечего.  
Сабиру показалось, что пол качнулся под ногами. «Отчислен, отчислено, отчислен...», — застучало в висках.  
Спустя мгновение захлестнула ярость.  
Статусом курсанта Сабир особо не дорожил и в полицейское училище пошёл только потому, что туда поступить проще, чем в юридическую академию. К тому же каждому курсанту полагалась комната в общежитии, а в академии на это имели право лишь иногородние. Сабиру же хотелось жить отдельно от родителей и не тратиться при этом на аренду квартиры.  
Изначально Сабир планировал сразу же после отбытия обязательной годичной службы уволиться и стать юрисконсультом, но в последнее время всё чаще стала появляться мысль остаться в полиции навсегда. Однако окончательного решения Сабир так и не принял.  
А сейчас всё решили за него. И это было как плевок в лицо. Никто не имеет права распоряжаться его судьбой! Никто не смеет безнаказанно его унижать.  
Сабир шагнул к Цапикову.  
— Стоять, курсант! — прошипел на ухо директор, крепко стиснул Сабиру плечо. — Я всё улажу, только дай ему спокойно уйти.  
Сабир подчинился. Директор мог приказывать — Сабир сам дал ему такое право, став курсантом.  
— Цапиков, идите, — сказал директор. — Вам необходимо доложить о выполненном поручении.  
ВГК-шный безопасник ушёл. Директор встряхнул Сабира за плечо.  
— Тюлегенов, очнись! Тебя восстановят к летней сессии. А пока поработаешь на мостостроительном заводе. Слышишь меня, Тюлегенов? Ты остаёшься полицейским и курсантом.  
— Восстановят? — переспросил Сабир. — Значит, сейчас вышвырнут за ворота с волчьим билетом?  
— Всё не так просто, Тюлегенов. Если я не отчислю тебя, ВГК начнёт кадровую чистку среди курсантов. Ты понимаешь, что это такое?  
— Охота на ведьм.  
— Да, — кивнул директор. — Охота на ведьм. Биография большинства курсантов небезупречна. У многих паспорта, восстановленные не через госархив, а со слов утерявших документы... Беженцы с оккупированных территорий и не могли предъявить паспорт, потому что не выдают гиатенам паспортов, лишь снабжают регистрационным номером, как вещь или скот... Не меньше курсантов, особенно беженцев, имели в прошлом мелкие правонарушения, но я твёрдо могу поручиться, что все они искренне хотят стать честными гражданами. Тех, кто врал о том, что порвал с криминалом, я к третьему курсу отчислил сам. Но ВГК-шникам этого не объяснить. Сотни людей будут оскорблены, опозорены и выброшены на улицу.  
— Поэтому дешевле выбросить меня, — сказал Сабир.  
— Тебя восстановят! ВГК скоро забудет о тебе, и к летней сессии ты восстановишься, ничего не потеряв.  
— А если не забудут? Или начнут цепляться к другим курсантам? Ведь с фронтовиками успели пообщаться почти все — и на практике, и в обычной жизни. А ведь есть и такие, у кого родственники служат в Народной армии. Вы и дальше будете сдавать своих курсантов по одному, во имя блага всех остальных? И как много останется у вас этих «остальных»? Кем они будут? Подонками, которые из трусости и корысти подписали клевету? Хорошую полицию станет готовить ваше училище, аж загордиться можно!  
Директор дёрнулся как от пощёчины.  
— Всё произошло внезапно, — сказал он. — Мне нужно время, чтобы собрать силы и выбрать наилучшую позицию для ответного удара. Но я сумею защитить вас всех, клянусь!  
Сабир молчал.  
Директор опять сжал ему плечо.  
— Мне нужно время. Бороться с ВГК нелегко. Но отступать я не собираюсь.  
— Зачем они это делают? — спросил Сабир. — Ведь Народные армии защищают Землю. А значит и ВГК-шиков тоже.  
— Каарвы пообещали, что если Земля подчинится империи, все нынешние правители независимых территорий получат статус альфа-гиатенов. Иными словами, станут самовластными диктаторами своих секторов с перспективой персональной императорской пенсии и видом на жительство в срединных директориях Данелуна.  
Сабир посмотрел на директора с изумлением:  
— И ВГК-шники готовы отказаться от права быть свободными людьми ради перспективы превратиться в привилегированный скот?!  
— Деньги, Сабир, и власть. Ради кормушки повкуснее эти люди готовы на всё, что угодно, не то что на рабство. Тем более, что униженность статуса раба импери Лангарки вместе с их отродьем были уничтожены вскоре после — Мне нужно время. Бороться с ВГК нелегко. Но отступать я не собираюсь. осеменения. Что, впрочем, не вернуло принцу возможности продолжить br /род.и можно с лихвой компенсировать, превратив всех остальных землян в рабов собственных.  
— Это же предательство!  
— Да,br / Сабир, предательство. Однако привлечь предателей к ответственности очень и очень трудно.  
— Но возможно! Надо всего лишь не струсить и выдвинуть через СМИ обвинение.  
— Обвинение должно быть обоснованным, Тюлегенов. А для того, чтобы собрать неопровержимые доказательства, необходимо время.  
— И сколько судеб будет изломано, пока вы или кто-то ещё будет собирать доказательства?  
— Сабир, ты вернёшься в училище! Ты даже год при этом не потеряешь.  
— Нет, полковник. В училище я не вернусь. Я иду в Народную армию.  
— Сабир, не спеши. Не нужно принимать решения сгоряча. Тем более, что ты единственный ребёнок в семье. Ты о матери подумал?  
— Дмитрий Сергеевич, мама всегда хотела, чтобы я был настоящим мужиком. Не таким как мой папашка, с которым она развелась, когда мне и трёх лет не было. После она опять замуж вышла... Отчим работает архивариусом. Но он только выглядит тихим и недотёпистым. Изнутри это кремень. Нам всегда было с ним спокойно и надёжно. И он смог стать мне настоящим отцом. Он поймёт меня. И объяснит всё маме.  
— Тем не менее, не нужно спешить со столь важным решением, — сказал директор.  
— Нет, нужно. Это единственное, чем я могу ответить ВГК. Всё другие решения будут бесполезными.  
— Ты прав... Прав. Поэтому хочу помочь тебе. Так что говори без стеснения — какая помощь нужна тебе или твоей семье.  
— Дмитрий Сергеевич, помогите мне попасть на ту же космобазу, где служит Коржакова. Если вы позвоните начальнику распредпункта, он вас послушает.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул директор. — Я позвоню.

 

* * *

Киунер Цагалис сидел за столом в кабинете и смотрел на карту, на новую линию фронта.  
Спорить с очевидным бессмысленно — это именно фронт.  
И это война, а не гиатенский бунт.  
Но в Данелуне, а в особенности в Миадене, никогда её не признают. Ведь это позор невозможный — высшая раса галактики ведёт войну, пусть даже и локальную, с животными. Победа для Миадена будет всего лишь устранением досадного недоразумения, а поражение... Для Киунера и Лауриса оно станет крушением. Император сурово покарает тех, из-за чьего попустительства Данелун вышвырнули из Террианы.  
Самое страшное, что кара императора обрушится и на семьи.  
— Для Террианы нужны особые меры, — сказал Киунер вслух. — Заразу необходимо истребить подчистую.  
В кабинет вошёл Лаурис.  
— Изучаешь? — хмыкнул он. — За последние сутки имперская армия отступила в общей сложности на сорок километров по всем планетарным фронтам. В космосе процент потерь контролируемых территорий значительно больше.  
— Лаис, почему террианцы так упорно сопротивляются? Ведь для гиатена служить каарвам — самая высшая честь, которая только может быть.  
— Они так не считают. Мы для них преступники, которые грабят их природные богатства и портят их экологию своими вредными производствами. Они не желают принимать дарованные Данелуном порядки и законы, потому что они противоречат их собственным порядкам и законам. К тому же по обычаям Террианы регулировать понятия закона и порядка имеют право только избранные самими террианцами депутаты, а любая другая попытка вмешаться в кодексы будет уголовным деянием. Террианцы отрицают трудовую повинность и считают, что распоряжаться генетическим материалом имеют право только сами носители этого материала.  
Киунер смотрел на Лауриса с глубочайшим изумлением.  
— Так эти зверюшки считают себя равными каарвам?!  
— Нет, Киур, они считают себя выше нас, заявляя, что жить по имперским порядками и обычаям способно только тупое быдло без малейшего намёка на честь и достоинство.  
— Что?! — вскочил Киунер.  
— На Терриане государства, подобные Данелуну, объявлялись преступными, а их правители свергались революциями.  
— Террианцев необходимо уничтожить, — сказал Киунер. — Провести полную стерилизацию планеты.  
— Решение правильное, но неосуществимое. Десятилетние усилия террианских пропагандистов принесли плоды. Гиатены срединных директорий, безупречно лояльные в прежние времена, теперь начали сомневаться. Они всё ещё согласны воевать против Народных армий, но не хотят действовать против гражданских.  
— В имперской армии служат только дельта-гиатены. Какое им дело до зверюшек, не сумевших даже самого низшего буквенного кода заслужить?  
Лаурис свирепо оскалился.  
— Ты что, не слушал меня? Я ведь сказал, что террианская пропаганда начала приносить плоды. Если я объявлю стерилизацию подконтрольных территорий, как минимум половина имперской армии поднимет бунт.  
— Невозможно! — не поверил Киунер. — Гиатены верят, что если будут преданно и покорно служить империи, в следующей жизни возродятся лангарами, затем мальденами, и так, через цепь перерождений, достигнут положения каарвской аристократии и тогда наконец-то вкусят все возможные радости бытия.  
— Эта вера сильно пошатнулась, а у четверти гиатенов вообще исчезла. Террианцы постоянно подсовывали им цифровые и бумажные листовки с карикатурами и надписью «Если хочешь прожить эту жизнь как скот и возродиться как монстр — служи данелунскому императору».  
— Что?! — оторопело охнул Киунер. — Да что эти террианские черви о себе возомнили?  
— Задело? — криво усмехнулся Лаурис. — А ведь я назвал всего лишь один, да и то не самый действенный пример их агиток. Террианская пропаганда оказалась эффективной. Очень эффективной. Сомнения в неоспоримости императорской власти и правильности государственного устройства Данелуна появились не только у гиатенов, но и у лангаров, и даже у мальденов, чья покорность казалась столь же вечной и абсолютной, как смена времён года.  
— Не может этого быть... А как же гипноизлучатели?  
— Гипноз могучее, но отнюдь не всесильное средство, Киур. Внушить можно только поверхностные мысли и настроения, но изменить глубинные структуры психики он не способен. Если гиатены начали отвергать империю базовыми структурами своего существа, уничтожить такие настроения не способен никакой гипноз. Пси-излучением можно погнать людей в бой, но нельзя принудить сражаться. Они всего лишь будут бездумно убивать и умирать, тогда как победу приносят лишь осознанные бои, в которых в равной степени используются и разум, и чувство. Народные армии тем и сильны, что их бойцы сами, единственно собственной волей бросают себя в бой. Террианские военачальники выбирают как и когда лучше нанести удар, но сражаться своим бойцам не приказывают. Их солдаты сами идут в битву.  
— Я не понимаю...  
— Террианцы считают защиту своей планеты долгом чести, а отвагу в бою — доблестью.  
— Что за вздор, Лаис! Понятия чести и доблести доступны только каарвам. А террианцы — животные, как и все гиатены.  
— Однако они используют именно эти слова — честь и доблесть.  
— Вздор. Но речь не о террианцах. Как ты намерен использовать нашу армию?  
— На гиатенские подразделения больше полагаться нельзя. В любое мгновение они могут отказаться выполнять приказы. Или хуже того — переметнуться на сторону противника.  
— Но как же тогда карательные санкции на Терриане? — всё ещё не верил Киунер. — Кто их осуществляет?  
— Сами террианцы, которым предыдущие губернаторы дали статус дельта. Однако карательные санкции приносят обратный эффект.  
— Не понял. Это же проверенная практика! Каждый раз, когда гиатенские боевики поднимали бунт, коменданты планетарных территорий расстреливали заложников. Больше одного, максимум двух бунтов не бывало никогда.  
— Террианцы за расстрелы заложников убивают губернаторов вместе с их помощниками. Эти скоты невероятно упорны и изобретательны в том, что называют «акциями возмездия». Террианцы утверждают, что у оккупантов должна земля гореть под ногами, и тогда они сами удерут с Террианы.  
Киунер посмотрел на карту директории.  
— Хочешь сказать, Лаис, что мы оказались глубоко в заднице?  
— Да, и гораздо глубже, чем ты думаешь. Десять лет противостояния — слишком долгий срок, чтобы не оказать влияния на империю. Террианская зараза стала отравлять Данелун. В Чаннире действуют не меньше пяти крупных антиправительственных партий, которые хотят переделать империю в республику и приравнять лангаров к каарвам.  
— Что?! Да как этим полуживотным такое в голову пришло?  
— У террианцев позаимствовали. Я ведь уже говорил, что у них было много удачных революций и победоносных войн за отмену рабства. Лангаров не могло это не заинтересовать.  
Киунер сел за стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Лаис, почему император засунул нас в это дерьмо?  
Лаурис потрепал его по плечу, сел в гостевое кресло.  
— Мы выберемся, Киур, и выберемся с триумфом. Начну я с того, что всех гиатенов этой директории — и военных, и гражданских — отправлю на работы в шахты и плантации. Они будут заменены киберсистемами, а там, где применение техники невозможно, использую гиатенов из директорий, которые никогда и никаким образом не соприкасались с Террианой. К счастью, такие ещё остались. Плантации быстро избавят империю от заражённого чуждой идеологией материала, да ещё и прибыль при этом дадут. А киберсистемы не чувствительны к пропаганде. Поэтому лангаров, занятых контролем гиатенских настроений, я отправлю управлять боевыми установками.  
— Ты хочешь перевести беспилотные устройства на радиоуправление?  
— Да, это надёжнее.  
Киунер сделал неопределённый жест.  
— Надёжнее-то надёжнее, однако киберсистемы — устройство недешёвое во всех смыслах: и денежном, и трудозатратном. Тогда как гиатены размножаются и обучаются сами. Империя ни гроша не тратит на их подготовку, все затраты несут правители их планет. Империя пополняет гиатенское поголовье за счёт взимаемых с протекторатов налогов. А на беспилотники надо тратить госказну. Император на такое никогда не согласится.  
— Он согласился. Число беспилотников будет увеличено втрое. Лангарам, занятым на боевом управлении, после стерилизации Террианы даруют статус каарвов седьмого разряда. Но за малейшую служебную небрежность или нарушение дисциплины они будут отправляться на исполнение трудовой повинности.  
— Это разумное решение, — одобрил Киунер. — Лангары, которые окажутся способны выполнить столь сложный приказ империи, как стерилизация Террианы, действительно достойны модификации в каарвов.  
Киунер покрутил в разных раскладках карту директории.  
— Лаурис, ты уверен, что беспилотников хватит для уничтожения Народных армий?  
— Да. Хватит. Террианские беспилотники примитивны, противостоять нашему оружию неспособны. Поэтому зверюшки вынуждены тратить на ликвидацию нашей техники живую силу. Если техники будет больше, и тем более, если она будет не столь устаревшая, как нынешняя, террианская боеспособность очень быстро истощится. Остатки армий лангары без труда добьют в контактных боях, и тогда свежезавезённым гиатенам ничего не помешает стерилизовать Терриану и заселить собственным поголовьем. Думаю, Середину Зимы мы с тобой отпразднуем не на Бамирге, а на Чаннире. И, скорее всего, в Элевейре.  
— Вы превосходный стратег, губернатор, — склонил голову Киунер. — Я счастлив служить вам.  
— Перестань, Киур. Ведь мы друзья.

 

* * *

Дарья посмотрела на табличку на двери кабинета и прочитала вслух:  
— Председатель военно-гражданского комитета Урала Дорохов Матвей Петрович. Товарищ контр-адмирал, нам сюда.  
— Вижу.  
Адмирал зашёл в приёмную.  
— Контр-адмирал Устинов, командир восьмой дивизии космофлота Народной армии, — представился он и кивнул на Дарью: — Капитан-лейтенант Коржакова.  
— Председатель примет вас через десять минут, — ответила секретарша Дорохова, холеная и салонно-элегантная голубоглазая блондинка двадцати пяти лет. — Матвей Петрович просит извинить, что встреча откладывается, но у него срочное селекторное совещание. Чай, кофе, минералка?  
— Ничего не нужно, спасибо, — ответил Устинов. Дарья отрицательно качнула головой.  
— Там на столике есть интересные фильмы и журналы, — сказала секретарша. — Просмотровые планшетки там же.  
Дарья прикусила губу, пряча улыбку.  
— Капитан-лейтенант Коржакова, — сказал Устинов, — здесь бакланьих шуток не бывает.  
— Ну-ну, — хмыкнула Дарья. Подошла к столику, быстро перебрала ворох пластиковых карточек. Взяла две, показала генералу.  
— Свои бакланы есть везде, — сказала она.  
— Как?! — вскочила секретарша. — Но это же...  
— Подбросить мелкую порнушку в приёмную высокого начальства — обычная шутка тех новобранцев, которые не особо развиты в умственном отношении. У вас в конторе есть практиканты?  
— Да, факультеты юриспруденции, экономики и госадминистрирования постоянно присылают стажёров.  
— Вот отсюда и стажёрский юмор. Хотя подождите... Ничего себе! Посмотрите на метки.  
Журнал и фильм, которые нашла Дарья, оказались порнографией категории 3-х-5. Иными словами, демонстрация и распространение такой продукции разрешалось только в специализированных пунктах краснофонарных кварталов.  
— Подбросить могли и детское порно, — сказала Дарья. — И это была бы уже не удвоенная штрафная выплата, а уголовная статья. Товарищ контр-адмирал прав — здесь у вас шутят отнюдь не бакланы. Да и шутками такие вещи назвать сложно. Скорее, диверсией.  
Секретарша побледнела.  
— Если прессе станет известно, какие файлы лежат в приёмной председателя, он будет вынужден подать в отставку.  
— Приёмную почаще проверяйте, — сказала Дарья.  
— Я вызову службу безопасности. Пусть поищут жучки.  
Проверка затянулась на полтора часа — Дарья успела за это время подружиться с секретаршей. Адмирал сосредоточенно и хмуро смотрел в экран просмотровщика, так, как будто там было записано не выступление популярного комика, а отчёт каптенармуса космобазы.  
Секретарша поёжилась.  
— Как ты с таким начальником работаешь? — сказала она Дарье. — Я бы не выдержала.  
— Олеся, он нормальный мужик. Сапог, конечно, как и все кадровые офицеры, но и я не салонная дамочка. Армия, а в особенности война, всех перековывает на свой лад.  
— Подожди, — нахмурилась Олеся, — так ты не секретарь? В смысле — не адъютант?  
— Нет, конечно. У меня своя служба. Подчинённая комдиву, но своя.  
— Так ты здесь как специалист-консультант?  
— Типа того.  
— И что у тебя за специальность? — заинтересовалась Олеся.  
— Это военная тайна.  
— Я серьёзно!  
— Я тоже.  
Олеся оторопело похлопала ресницами. Работая в ВГК, словосочетание «военная тайна» она слышала часто, но впервые оно прозвучало без рисовки и выпендрёжа, как нечто привычное и повседневное — а потому пугающее.  
— Я... — запнулась Олеся. — Все проверки закончены и председатель Дорохов, наверное, может вас принять. Сейчас спрошу.  
Олеся скользнула в кабинет председателя и спустя минуту вернулась.  
— Проходите, — сказала она адмиралу и Дарье.  
Председатель оказался полноватым шатеном лет тридцати восьми. Одет не в многослойные златотканые тряпки а-ля «Китайский Император», а в обычный офисный костюм, да ещё явно купленный вместо суперпрестижного бутика в обычном супермаркете.  
«Интересно, — подумала Дарья. — Этот чин и правда взяток не берёт или удачно маскируется под честного трудягу?»  
— Контр-адмирал Устинов, — представился комдив.  
— Капитан-лейтенант Коржакова, — назвалась Дарья.  
— Коржакова — командир стратегического отдела штаба дивизии, — добавил Устинов.  
Дорохов посмотрел на Дарью с изумлением, но быстро овладел собой.  
— Так это вы разработали план взятия Аминтеры? Весьма... нестандартное решение операции. Мои стратеги были восхищены.  
— Спасибо, господин председатель.  
— Но я ожидал, что начотдела дивизии будет полковником. И человеком постарше.  
Устинов едва заметно усмехнулся:  
— У армейских стратегов официальное звание всегда на две-три ступени ниже реального статуса. Это делается из соображений секретности — командиры стратегических отделов и подразделений слишком соблазнительная мишень для врага. К тому же преднамеренное занижение званий даёт возможность молодёжи проявить себя, не дожидаясь выслуги лет.  
Дорохов посмотрел с удивлением:  
— Но выслуга лет — жизненно необходимой для армии фактор. Офицеру необходим опыт и ещё раз опыт.  
— Вот именно, что наработка опыта важна только для кадрового офицера. Однако составление стратегемм ближе к свободному творчеству, чем выполнению нормативов. А в творчестве выслуга лет значения не имеет, потому что шедевры создают как искушённые многоопытные мэтры, так и юные дарования-самоучки. Поэтому, если вы хотите победить, ваши стратеги должны назначаться на должности только по результатам работы, а не возрасту. Да и фронтовое правило «год за три» никто не отменял.  
— Простите?  
— Для фронтовиков, пусть даже и штабистов, одни сутки службы приравниваются к трём стандартным. На войне нередко за час происходит больше, чем в нормальной жизни за год.  
— Да, это верно, — кивнул Дорохов.  
Он жестом предложил офицерам сесть и открыл над столом карту имперской директории кси-224, синим высветил точку.  
— Итак, — сказал Дорохов, — приступим... Губернатор Тамриан превратил планету Аминтеру в тюрьму. Туда сосланы все гиатены директории. В основном это военные. Но есть и гражданские специалисты, и даже дети. В общей сложности, семь миллиардов людей. И на всё про всё ушло четверо суток. Всего лишь четверо суток.  
— Вас напугали скорость и масштабность операции? — спросила Дарья.  
— Нам нечего им противопоставить.  
— Однако Земля противостоит империи уже десять лет.  
— Но ничего этим противостоянием не добилась.  
— Не всё сразу, — сказала Дарья. — Изначально в сравнении с империей земляне были дикарями, мумбой-юмбой. Первый удар империи по Земле был сокрушительным. Но земляне даже тогда сумели собраться с силами и найти контрмеры, которые позволили встать вровень с империей.  
— Как вровень? — не понял Дорохов.  
— Десять лет империя безуспешно пытается полностью захватить Землю. Десять лет земляне пытаются вернуть захваченную часть территорий. И десять лет попытки обеих сторон оставались безрезультатными. Иными словами, это боевая ничья, которая означает равенство сил. Но теперь у Земли появилась возможность победить империю.  
— И начать вы хотите с захвата Аминетры.  
— С освобождения Аминтеры, — уточнила Дарья. — Это свободная независимая планета, которая может стать как военно-экономическим союзником Земли, так и нейтралом, который Земле хоть и не поможет, но и не помешает.  
— Или врагом, который ринется поддерживать империю.  
— Тех, кто вновь захочет из людей превратиться в гиатенов, мы переправим к имперцам.  
— Что? — оторопел Дорохов. — Как вы это сделаете?  
— Через транспортировщики каарвов. Поэтому и надо взять Аминтеру как можно скорее, пока их не демонтировали.  
— Допустим. А от меня-то что требуется?  
Устинов шевельнул плечами.  
— Оружие и гуманитарная помощь для аминтерцев.  
— Уральский сектор не в силах потянуть такие затраты в одиночку, — сказал Дорохов. — А поддержка других секторов и, тем более, других стран — затея малонадёжная. На Земле нет государств в полном смысле этого слова. Имеются только Советы военно-гражданских комитетов отдельных секторов. И половина из них всерьёз задумывается о принятии имперского протектората.  
— Зато оставшаяся половина верна Земле, — возразил Устинов. — Их поддержки хватит с переизбытком, чтобы помочь Аминтере встать на ноги.  
— Адмирал, я чисто по-человечески обеими руками голосую за помощь аминтерцам, но как политический лидер, обязанный заботиться об интересах Земли, против союза с Аминтерой. Это рабы империи. А доверять рабу нельзя, потому что у него нет ни чести, ни мужества. Раб всегда предаст союзника ради одного лишь намёка на хозяйскую милость.  
— Аминтерцы не выбирали свою участь!  
— Адмирал, если бы аминтерцы и в самом деле были людьми, а не гиатенами, они давно бы уже свергли имперскую власть. Земля ведь противостоит захватническим амбициям каарвов. Гиатены могли бы сделать то же самое.  
Дарья криво усмехнулась:  
— Осознать себя людьми нелегко, господин председатель. У аминтерцев появился шанс. И не дать им воспользоваться такой возможностью будет и трусливо, и подло.  
— Всё не так просто, стратег. Вы слышали такую истину, что свобода — это осознанная необходимость? Именно осознанная, а не подаренная. Даже песня такая есть: «Никто не даст нам избавленья — ни бог, ни царь и ни герой. Добьёмся мы освобожденья своею собственной рукой». Написана песня очень давно, ещё в конце девятнадцатого века, стратег. Но актуальности не утратит никогда.  
— Осознание достигается через познание, председатель. Аминтерские гиатены в полной мере познали истинный облик имперской власти. А потому возможно, что они сумеют осознать, что свобода — единственная защита от каарвского зверства. Поэтому долг любого и каждого из тех, кто считает себя свободными и сознательными людьми — помочь аминтерцам в их стремлении стать из гиатенов людьми!  
Дорохов удивлённо и одобрительно покачал головой.  
— А вы способный трибун, сударыня. Не задумывались о политической карьере после войны?  
— Нет! — буркнула вмиг помрачневшая Дарья.  
— Вам нет причин сердиться, сударыня. Мои слова — не насмешка. России нужны толковые парламентарии, которые бы искренне заботились о благе страны и народа. Я не исключаю и того, что вы были бы успешны и на посту президента.  
— Я тоже, — сказал Устинов.  
Дарья метнула на них хмурый взгляд и сказала:  
— Сейчас есть вопросы гораздо важнее моей послевоенной карьеры. Восточный фронт сможет взять Аминтеру. Но для дальнейшей защиты её людям понадобятся еда, медикаменты, жильё и оружие.  
— Что касается еды и жилья, — задумчиво проговорил Дорохов, — то надо всего лишь наладить поставку аварийных комплектов, таких, какие отсылаются жертвам стихийного бедствия. Дальше аминтерцы пусть обустраиваются собственными силами. Ведь если Тамриан выбрал для дислокации каторжных тюрем именно Аминтеру, у неё должен быть высокий производственно-сырьевой потенциал. А вот с медикаментами сложнее... Биоструктура большинства гиатенов отличается от биоструктуры землян, и наши лекарства либо не подействуют, либо станут ядом.  
— Тогда придётся помочь аминтерцам наладить фармакологическую промышленность. И отбить у имперцев побольше врачебных киберсистем, чтобы восполнить отсутствие медперсонала. Думаю, в последнем нам активно помогут аминтерцы — им это гораздо нужнее, чем нам.  
— Согласен, — кивнул Дорохов. — Что касается поставок оружия, то на начальном этапе Земле вполне по силам оказать такую поддержку. Дальше пусть производят его сами или отбивают у имперцев. Но у меня вопрос — почему именно восьмая дивизия Восточного фронта удостоилась визита аминтерских беженцев?  
Устинов хищно усмехнулся.  
— Потому что именно восьмая дивизия две недели назад провела успешную контратаку на имперские позиции. Мы сумели не только отбить внезапное нападение имперских сил, но и, при поддержке соседних дивизий, обезопасить свои позиции взятием форта Ванкель. Командование Восточного фронта оценило наши достижения и грамотно использовало для дальнейшего наступление. Поэтому не знать о существовании восьмой дивизии и месте её дислокации аминтерцы не могли. Но каарвы запомнили нас гораздо лучше.  
— Понятно, — кивнул Дорохов. — Что ж, мне ваша затея нравится. Я приложу все усилия, чтобы убедить тех членов Совета ВГК, кто является сторонником Земли, оказать помощь Аминтере. Соответственно, и генштаб Народной армии Российской Федерации даст добро на освобождение планеты.

Секретарша побледнела.

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнула Дарья. Подошла к столику, быстро перебрала ворох пластиковых карточек. Взяла две, показала генералу.


End file.
